character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Shadow= |-|Super Shadow= |-|Chaos Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is the result of Project Shadow, a project started by Gerald Robotnik with the intention of curing his granddaughter's disease and creating the Ultimate Lifeform. After the project was shut down by the government, Shadow was put into stasis for 50 years until being reawakened by Doctor Eggman so he could help him conquer the world. Shadow seeked to destroy the world for revenge on Maria's death during a raid on the Space Colony ARK but was convinced by Sonic and Rouge that would not be what Maria wanted. Shadow then helped Sonic save the Earth from the Finalhazard's collision and they became allies. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | High 2-A | Unknown Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Male Age: 50 (18 physically) Classification: Genetically enhanced Mobian Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Sense of Hearing, Can use the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and many other of Sonic's abilities, Can use the Chaos Force which grants him Chaos Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, and Portal Creation (Via Chaos Control) | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before, Reality Warping, Flight, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Presumably the same abilities as Super Sonic due to sharing the same power source | Same as before but on a far higher scale than previously Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (On par with if not superior to Sonic ) | High Multiverse level+ (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds. Defeated Solaris alongside Super Sonic and Silver ) | Unknown (Far stronger than before and briefly overpowered Knuckles Enerjak ) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sonic) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Super Sonic) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Had his striking strength complimented by Sonic) | High Multiversal+ | Unknown Durability: Multi-Solar System level | High Multiverse level+ | Unknown Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless | Godlike, but drains quickly. Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abilities via powerscaling | Standard melee range normally. Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ with attacks and abilites | Standard melee range normally. At least thousands kilometers with Chaos Energy blast (Razed New Mobotropolis with Chaos Blast) Standard Equipment: Inhibitor Rings | Chaos Emeralds | None Intelligence: Skilled combatant and with his powers. Weaknesses: None notable | None | This form has a time limit and drains quickly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Spear:' Shadow materializes a bolt of Chaos Energy in the form of a spear and throws it. Its power can be adjusted to stun or destroy the target. *'Chaos Blast:' Chaos Shadow unleashes an explosive blast of Chaos energy in all directions. *'Chaos Control:' By warping space and time, Shadow can either teleport, stop time, or open portals. Key: Base | Super Shadow | Chaos Shadow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X